


The Best Birthday Ever

by effystonem



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Kidlock, M/M, Starjohn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effystonem/pseuds/effystonem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sherlock's star's "birthday" and Sherlock is determined to make John's special day perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in civics class HAHAHAHAHAHAH  
> All credit for the new star!John AU goes to shootbadcabbies on tumblr!

Sherlock's alarm went off at four o'clock in the morning. It was still dark out and there were no signs that the sun was planning on rising any time soon, but Sherlock dragged himself out of bed. It was December 14th, and one year ago today John had arrived in a crater outside Sherlock's house, confused and loving and glowing. Sherlock had announced that this was to be John's birthday, and he was determined to make it special.

Tiptoeing out of his bottom bunk to avoid waking John, Sherlock closed the door softly behind him and padded barefoot down the hall to Mycroft's bedroom. Without knocking, Sherlock walked in. Mycroft wasn't asleep, but rather sitting at his desk and reading. Sherlock didn't think his brother ever slept.

"Sherlock?" Mycroft was alert, and, clearly, annoyed. "It's four in the morning, go back to bed."

"I can't," Sherlock sighed dramatically, flopping down on Mycroft's bed. "It's December 14th! It's John's birthday!"

"Can it be John's birthday in a few hours?" Mycroft snapped, glancing up from his book to look at his little brother, who was still dressed in a plaid pajama set.

"You have to help me," Sherlock continued as if he hadn't heard, "set up. I've hidden decorations and now we have to hang them up and put John's present out."

Mycroft looked over his brother for a long time, expression guarded, and finally stood. "Fine," he huffed. "But only because John has..." he trailed off. "Never mind. Let's go."

Sherlock bounced up excitedly and led Mycroft into the sitting room, where the tree was already up for Christmas. Sherlock retrieved his decorations from under a couch cushion and dragged out what seemed like miles of streamers, oceans of balloons, and miscellaneous birthday banners. "I've even got a cake," Sherlock explained, a hint of pride in his voice. Even though Mycroft was eleven now and thought he was much too cool to be excited about things, Sherlock was undeterred. John would have the best first birthday ever.

Sherlock grabbed the tape from a drawer in the kitchen and dragged a chair in to stand on, setting to work hanging the streamers. Even standing on the chair Sherlock only reached about halfway up the wall, so the streamers were rather low. Mycroft started to blow up balloons with indignation. Mycroft seemed to be able to do everything with indignation.

By the time six o'clock rolled around, the sitting room was plastered in banners, balloons, streamers, hanging decorations, and most importantly, wrapped presents. The cake had been frosted and candles were waiting to go. Everything was in place.

Sherlock crawled back into bed, falling back to sleep to the sound of John's fluttery breathing.

* * *

Since John was a little _too_ adjusted to a human schedule, he slept in to nearly ten o'clock and when he finally awoke, he floated down from the top bunk to find Sherlock awake and impatient.

"Happy birthday, John!" Sherlock lit up when he notice John was awake. John smiled and glowed a little brighter, the soft gold aura around him rippling and wrapping itself around Sherlock's tiny form.

"I've never had a birthday before," John said, wonder and awe in his early-morning voice.

"Come on, then," Sherlock sprung out of bed. "Mummy and Dad are already up and so's Mycroft, let's go have your party!"

"Party?" John asked curiously. Sherlock didn't reply. He just grabbed John's hand and dragged his floating figure behind him, into the living room. A trail of glittery stardust settled on the carpet behind John.

When they got to the living room, Mycroft was sitting on the couch typing on his laptop, Sherlock's mum was drinking tea in the kitchen, and Sherlock's dad was attempting to look for some food in the fridge. Mrs. Holmes grinned when she noticed John and went over to wrap him up in a big hug.

"Happy birthday, darling," she smiled. Sherlock saw John shimmer with pride.

"Happy birthday, John," Mr. Holmes shouted from the kitchen.

"Thank you," John replied, floating over to the little pile of presents in the center of the sitting room excitedly.

"You can open your presents, then we'll have cake," Sherlock proclaimed bossily.

"Oh, dears, why don't I make you some breakfast first?" Mrs. Holmes fretted.

"Not on John's birthday," Sherlock argued. "We're having cake for breakfast to celebrate." Mrs. Holmes smiled faintly and sighed, resigned. She knew that even at age six there was no point in arguing with Sherlock.

Sherlock handed John his present first, a box wrapped in silver paper that Sherlock had taken great care to wrap. John tore into the paper immediately.

John gasped, eyes bright, as he took the present out of the box. It was a stethoscope, a _real_ one, not just a toy one like they had for kids. John had noticed how easily humans got hurt and he immediately took a liking to helping people. His healing powers were still weak, as he was a young star, but he had a talent with human methods of healing anyway.

"Wow, ta, Sherl!" John exclaimed, holding the gift tight to his chest with little golden hands.

From Mycroft John recieved a book about stars (they had gotten in an argument about the composition of stars a month ago), from Mrs. Holmes a knitted hat, jumper, and pair of socks, and from Mr. Holmes a disposable Polaroid camera to take pictures of his adventures.

They had the cake after that, a cake in the shape of a skull. John liked playing pirates with Sherlock, but mostly because he liked to see how happy Sherlock got when John agreed to play with him.

At the end of the day, John laid next to Sherlock in his bed and they looked at the photos John had taken with his new camera.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Sherlock asked, sounding concerned, as though he thought John might not've enjoyed the day.

John rolled over to face his friend, face completely serious. "I had the _best_ birthday ever." He leaned in and planted a little kiss on Sherlock's nose, leaving a glittery mark, and making John glow with a fierceness Sherlock had never seen before.

"Well," Sherlock commented as John crawled out to float up to his own bed, "this was your _only_ birthday ever."

He felt John pause above him. He asked, excitedly, "I get _more?"_


End file.
